Dance Partner
by propinatio
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin works for the wealthy Pendragon family, working in the kitchen. Morgana happens upon Merlin dancing with Gwen in the kitchen. At a charity ball, Morgana wrangles Merlin into dancing. Morgana surprises herself with what happens next.


Morgana stopped outside the kitchen door as she heard the peals of laughter. She opened the door slightly and stopped to watch with a small smile on her face.

Merlin was waltzing around the kitchen with Gwen, who couldn't stop laughing. She burst out in laughter when Merlin spun her around quickly, caught her and kept waltzing. He smiled brightly at her before spinning her out and back in. Gwen breathlessly smiled up at her friend as he moved them gracefully around the kitchen.

"Merlin, you can stop now." She said, yet her hands remained in the dancing position.

"Songs not finished yet." Merlin answered with a cheeky grin. Gwen raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"There's no music." She stated simply. Merlin pulled their joined hands up to tap his head.

"There is in here. Don't worry. Hope you're ready for the big finish." He said. Gwen's mouth dropped.

"Merlin." She started warningly but was broken off when he dipped her over his leg dramatically. She stared up at his smiling face and broke out in renewed giggles. Merlin pulled her back up and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, my lady." He stated grabbing her hand and kissing it. Gen pulled it from his grip and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're ridiculous." She said with a mock scowl as she turned to leave through the opposite kitchen door.

"You love it!" He yelled after her, before turning back to the dinner prep. Morgana watched him as he sliced the vegetables. She opened the door and walked in slowly.

"I didn't know you could dance, Merlin." She said as she leant against the counter beside him. Merlin glanced up at her with wide eyes.

"I don-" He stopped, put down the knife and looked up at her sheepishly. "You saw." His feet scuffed the ground.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You're much better than Arthur." She said reaching over and grabbing a carrot stick to nibble on. Merlin wiped his hands on his black apron and pulled at the collar of his white, button down shirt.

"I doubt that." He said as he went back to cutting.

"No really. He stands on my feet all the time. You should give him lessons." Merlin looked at her with a raised brow before letting out a small chuckle.

"The day Arthur accepts dancing lessons from me is the day the world ends, my lady." He stated with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you and Gwen that my name is Morgana? You both can check my birth certificate if it makes you happy." She said finishing off the carrot. She hopped up on the empty bench beside him, her feet swinging against the white counter.

"Sorry, Morgana." Merlin said passing her another carrot stick, which she happily accepted.

"You should though. We have that ball coming up." She pointed out. She looked up as Gwen came through the swinging door with a tray in her hands.

"Oh, hello, my lady." She stated noticing Morgana. Morgana glared at Merlin who began to laugh. She kicked him in his leg.

"Don't abuse someone holding a knife, Morgana." He said, waving the knife about mockingly. Morgana laughed loudly.

"Oh look at you. Pretending to be all manly and threatening." She mocked him pinching his cheeks. Merlin swatted her hand away as he stepped back.

"Right in the ego." He muttered, sending her a scowl before getting back to earth. Morgana turned to smile at Gwen and hopped down from the counter.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your waltz then." She said breezily as she left the room. She stopped outside the door as she heard Gwen gasped.

"She saw?"

"I'm better than Arthur apparently." She heard Merlin say flippantly before she left. As she walked up the massive staircase she wondered when Merlin had become such a good dancer. Or when he'd ever looked so graceful.

* * *

"I can hardly raise my arms up in this thing, let alone dance." Arthur muttered moodily as he twisted around in the tux.

"Good luck." Merlin said with a smile as he piled trays with hor d'oeuvres.

"You are no help." Arthur said a finger pointed threateningly in Merlin's face. Merlin backed away holding his arms up in surrender. Watching Arthur stomp from the kitchen. What did the prat expect? That he could magically make the tux fit? It was his fault for eating too much. Merlin chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Merlin carried the tray of hor d'oeuvres through the crowd. He spotted Morgana and Arthur talking at Uther's side. The ball was for a charity Uther supported. Well, it was due to Morgana's insisting that Uther supported them. Merlin nodded politely to the other waiters and happily explained what was on his tray, spinach puffs.

He moved to the side of the hall when the band began to play. He watched with a smile as Morgana practically dragged Arthur to the centre. Merlin held back a laugh at Arthur's awkward movements. He turned to his left feeling something nudge his side. He smiled down at Gwen who was trying to hold back a laugh herself.

He saw Arthur sigh in relief when more people joined the dance, hoping to obscure his crappy dancing. Merlin watched the crowd, placing the tray down on a nearby table to watch the dancing.

He was brought out of his revere when someone fiddled with the ties on his apron. He jumped away from the hands and turned around. Morgana stood with her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked incredulously. He knew Morgana was impulsive but to strip him _here_ was too much.

"Getting a dance partner." She stated before moving towards him, hands out for the ties. Merlin sidled away from her out stretched hands.

"Me?" He asked trying to dodge her hands. She was surprisingly quick.

"Yes, Merlin. Now take off your apron or I'll do it myself." She said, wiggling her fingers threateningly. Merlin sighed and moved his hands around his back to fiddle with the knot.

He smiled sheepishly at Morgana, "Could you?" He asked hopefully. Morgana shook her head with a smile as she moved behind him, her deft fingers undoing the knot and removing his waiter's apron.

She flung the material at the wall and dragged Merlin to the dance floor. Grabbing his hand and placing hers on his shoulder she waited for his mind to catch up.

He moved instinctively, hand on the waist and gripped hers tighter. He began to slowly lead her around in a circle. They're steps grew as couples moved out of their way to watch the pale, dark haired and all round stunning couples glide across the floor.

Merlin moved with grace and purpose, pulling Morgana with him. Arthur watched from the side with an open mouth at the two. Gwen stood next to him with a brilliant smile.

Merlin spun Morgana out, and in. Catching her with her back to his chest as they swayed for a while before spinning her back out and properly into his arms.

Morgana felt like she was dreaming. Merlin's hand moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Their now dilated eyes stayed locked as they turned around the dance floor, all eyes locked on them. They heard the music build to the crescendo.

"Did you see the big finish?" Merlin whispered quietly down at her. She nodded in understanding, a smile pulling her lips. As the music hit the final peak Merlin dipped her over his leg and held her there for a moment before people began to applaud.

He pulled her up slowly. They stared at each other, cheeks flushed and breath coming out in pants.

"Well." She said stepping away and brushing down her black dress. Merlin coughed and straightened his shirt.

"Yeah." He bowed his head and plucked her hand from her side. He kissed the top of her hand, his eyes on her.

"Morgana." He said quietly, before dropping her hand and walking to the side of the room. Morgana took a deep breath moving over to Arthur whose jaw was still wide open.

* * *

She found him in the kitchen, cleaning up. She leant against the doorframe as she admired him. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows as he scrubbed the kitchen counter. He had unbuttoned his shirt part way and she got a glimpse of the pale muscles hidden beneath the fabric.

He stood up, his arms stretching behind his back. The shirt pulled tight against his chest, defining his muscles. He ran his hand through his dark hair, musing it up. Morgana couldn't take it anymore.

She strode purposefully into the kitchen, watching Merlin glance up wide-eyed. She fisted his shirt and pulled him down, her lips slamming into his. Merlin froze as she kissed him. She pulled back for a moment before opening her eyes.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. Morgana's hands flattened against his chest, feeling his heart race under them. They moved up and wound behind his neck. She tugged him down for another kiss, gentler this time. She moaned when he began to kiss her back, his arms wrapping around her waist.

She gasped into his mouth when he pulled her flush against him. At her gasp his tongue delved into her mouth, tangling with her tongue. Merlin's hand's moved down grabbing her arse and lifting her up on the counter. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and kissed him with renewed passion.

He groaned and pulled his mouth from hers, taking deep breathes. He pushed his forehead against hers.

"What does this mean?" He whispered.

"That I like dancing with you." She felt him pull back. Opening her eyes she smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, "You're unbelievable." He muttered against her shoulder.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She noted haughtily. He pulled back and sent her a mischievous smirk.

"Well, maybe without this." He said plucking the collar of her black, cocktail dress. She gasped at him and smacked him on the shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her, stopping her from arguing. "Don't deny. You're thinking it too." He breathed across her lips. She just hummed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Teach me." She said pulling back from the kiss.

"You seem to be doing fine so far." He stated slightly puzzled by her request. She smacked in the shoulder.

"To dance."

"Oh." Merlin chuckled and pulled her from the counter, he positioned them for a waltz, "Lesson one." He said with a smile as he began to glide them around the kitchen.

Morgana's laughs could be heard outside the door as she danced in the dimming kitchen sitting snuggly in his arms.

* * *

**AN: **One-shot. And I mean it this time. All my other one shots have progressed into multi-chap fics!

Just some Mergana fluff to brighten your day!

Review, tell me what you think.


End file.
